Kyuhyunnie, aku mau bilang
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Sungmin selalu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun teman sekelasnya yang sering membantunya. Namun kyuhyun selalu memotong ucapan terima kasihnya. Bagaimana kisahnya? /kyuMin/ YAOI/oneshoot


_**Title : **__**Kyuhyunnie, aku mau bilang...**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

** Genre :**** Romance, Humor dll (saya juga bingung milihnya -_-" )**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : ****mengambil ide cerita dari salah satu cerita dari komik "Hai, Miiko!",****Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin selalu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun teman sekelasnya yang sering membantunya. Namun kyuhyun selalu memotong ucapan terima kasihnya. Bagaimana kisahnya? **

Let's go to read, guys!

_**Kyuhyunnie, aku mau bilang...**_

Jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 namun Sungmin namja imut nan manis itu harus bisa menerima nasipnya bahwa hari senin ini adalah jadwal piketnya. Siswaa kelas 2 Sma sedari tadi merutuki dirinya. Biasanya di hari sabtu sore disaat jadwal pulang dia akan melaksanakan piketnya agar seninnya dia tak perlu kerja lagi namun berhubung dia ada perlombaan waktu itu membuatnya harus datang pagi-pagi melaksanakan tugasnya. Jangan tanyakan para temannya karena mereka semua sudah piket di hari sabtu.

" mereka benar-benar mau membunuhku!" keluh sungmin melihat papan tulis dihadapannya. Papan yang seharusnya bersih itu kini terpampang dihadapannya dengan begitu banyak tulisan. Ini pasti ulah jahil teman-teman sepiketnya. Yah tugas sungmin tinggalah menghapus papan. Tugas inilah yang paling mudah dan paling dibenci sungmin. Dia lebih memilih membersihkan jendela, mengepel ataupun menyapu ketimbang menghapus papan tulis.

" cih, Hwaiting Sungmin-ah... ayo semangat.. cemungudh QAQA!.. apa-apain sih mereka tak perlu menambahi kata seperti itu. Menambah beban tugas ku saja" dengan menghentak sungmin menghapus tulisan ala penyemangat dari teman-temannya mulai dari ujung papan. Sungmin melakukannya dengan pelan. Beberapa temannya mulai berdatangan namun papan tulis yang lumayan besar itu masih penuh dengan coretan

" Minnie-ah.. kau sudah datang?" ryeowook namja manis nan lemah lembut itu menyapa sungmin pelan. Sungmin yang melihat ryeowook memasuki kelasnya memasang wajah yang menyedihkan.

" huweee wookieee... help me!" ryeowook hanya terkekeh sebentar. Ditepuknya bahu namja imut itu pelan

" kau kan tahu hyung. Kita sama. Bahkan mungkin kau yang lebih dariku" kata ryeowook pelan. Dan sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Sungmin melanjutkan aksi menghapus papannya..bagian bawah telah bersih total. Tinggal bagian atasnya. Sungmin mulai melompat-lompat kecil. Inilah alasan dia membenci tugas menghapus papan. Dia cukup malas mengakui bahwa kekurangannya adalah tinggi badan. Dengan pantat montok membuatnya malah terlihat makin kecil dan karena kemontokannya pula yang membuatnya susah melompat lebih tinggi.

' tuhan.. aku mau tinggi' melasnya dalam hati

Sret sret sret..

Sungmin masih melompat-lompat. Ada beberapa bagian yang benar-benar tak sanggup dia capai. Tangannya telah kram karena kelamaan terangkat sedangkan kakinya mulai sakit.

Srek

Eh?

Sungmin menoleh.

Deg

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok namja bertubuh tinggi. Jantungnya semakin berdegup mendapati tubuhnya tersorong kearah papan. Wajahnya tepat di dada namja itu. Dia mendongak dan mendapati namja tinggi itu mengambil alih tugasnya tanpa peduli sungmin ada dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Dan segera papan yang sebelumnya kotor bersih mengkilat. Namja tinggi itu mengembalikan penghapus papan itu ketangan sungmin. Sungmin mengambilnya dengan pelan sebuah senyum diulas dibibirnya jangan lupa rona merah yang kenapa turut serta di kedua pipinya.

" Goma—"

" dasar mungil" kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh namja tinggi itu memotong ucapan yang ingin dikeluarkan sungmin. Namja itu berlalu begitu saja dihadapnnya. Meninggalkan sungmin yang masih diam di tempat

' Kyuhyunnie' lirihnya

" ya! Lee sungmin sampai kapan kau mau mematung disitu hah?" suara Han seonsaengnim membuat sungmin mencair dan berlari cepat kebangkunya.

**~KyuhyunLoveSungminLoveBlue~**

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertama kali sungmin mendapat bantuan dari seorang cho Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat sering. Meski terkesan pendiam tapi Kyuhyun cukup menjadi idola disekolahnya. Baik yeoja maupun uke. Dianugerahi wajah yang tampan, tinggi yang sempurna dengan kulit putih siapapun tak akan tidak tergoda melihat namja tampan itu. Terlebih otak pintarnya itulah yang patut diacungi jempol. Tak ayal banyak para namja berstatus seme yang iri dengannya. Kyuhyun si ketua kelas.

Sungmin menoleh memandang kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Sebuah keberuntungan yang besar saat mengetahui seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Kerap kali sungmin merasa tatapan iri dilayangkan kepadanya oleh para gadis maupun uke namun dia hanya mengedikkan bahu sok melihat kyuhyun wajahnya terasa panas. Dan dia butuh angin segera. Dengan kasak-kusuk dicarinya kertas karton yang biasa dipakainya untuk berkipas. Namun tindakan nya yang sedikit menimbulkan keributan itu membuat park seonsaengnim guru ilmu pengetahuan alam itu gatal untuk memberikannya pertanyaan

" lee sungmin, sebutkan salah satu negara yang memiliki dua jenis musim!" sungmin memandang park seonsaengnim dengan gugup. Dia hanya mengetahui musim dikorea tentu saja. Dan salahkan saja otaknya yang tak memiliki kapasitas memori bergiga-giga bait. Dia hanya memiliki memori dengan kapasitas kilo bait. Miris memang.

Digaruknya kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia harus menjawab apa? Bahkan dikepalanya hanya satu nama negara yang berputar. Korea. Korea. Korea. Apa dia harus menjawab korea utara? Korea timur? Korea barat? Korea koreaan? Yang ada kepalanya yang indah itu menjadi korban timpukan park seonsaengnim yang kejam itu.

Dduk

Dirasakan tendangan kecil dikakinya. Dia menoleh saat mengetahui tersangka penendangan adalah kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin memberengut di saat genting begini kyuhyun malah mengerjainya.

Dduk

Dibalasnya tendangan kyuhyun dengan lumayan keras.

"aww" pekikan tertahan dikeluarkan kyuhyun. Tendangan sang master martial art sepelan apapun akan berakibat lain bagi orang lain. Kyuhyun mendeath glare sungmin yang dibalas bibir manyun ala sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya datar sambil mengangkat kertas yang memiliki tulisan

**INDONESIA**

Ehh?

" Lee Sungmin jawab pertanyaan ku" bentak park seonsaengnim. Sungmin merasa terkejut akhirnya harus tergagap

"ehh.. . in-indonesia seonsaengnim" jawabnya tak yakin

Park seonsaengnim lantas mangut-mangut mendengar jawaban sungmin

" begitu saja kau lama lee sungmin" sungmin kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak berketombe dan berkutuan itu. Merasa malu tentu saja. Ditulisnya dikertas sebuah kata

**GOMAWO**

Namun belum sempat kertas itu terangkat sebuah kertas dari kyuhyun lebih dulu terangkat.

**PAYAH**

Bibir sharpe M itu terpout sempurna lantaran membaca kata yang tertera dikertas itu.

Kyuhyun meledeknya dengan sebutan payah. Hah dia memang payah. Mau diapakan lagi?

**~KyuhyunLoveSungminLoveBlue~**

" wookie~ kyuhyunnie menyebalkan~" sungmin berjalan dikoridor sekolah bersama ryeowook sambil menikmati milkshake strawberry. Dia kesal karena kyuhyun meledeknya payah. Sebenarnya dia heran mengapa yuhyun selalu menolongnya namun pertolongan itu selalu diakhiri dengan ledekan untuknya. Bantet lah. Mungillah. Pendeklah. Bodohlah. Payahlah. Aduh kenapa tak pernah sekali saja dia mengatakan cantik, imut, manis huh kyuhyun saja yang payah. Pikirnya

" tapi kamu tuh beruntung tahu bisa duduk dengannya" kata wookie

" aish... dia selalu menendang kakiku tiap pelajaran. Dan itu rasanya menjengkelkan" gerutu sungmin.

" tapi dia menendangmu untuk memberitahumu jawabankan. Lihat positifnya. Berkali-kali kau lolos dari park seonsaengnim. Sungguh kau lucky boy"

" soal keberuntungan. Aku memang selalu beruntung KYAAAA"

DDUK

BYURRR

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Ketiga suara itu mengalun secara beruntun. Tawa kini meledak melihat dua orang siswa yang terjatuh kekolam ikan sekolah.

" brrrr~~" sungmin memeluk dirinya yang basah kuyup. Dipandanginya kyuhyun yang menuju ruang ganti. Bibirnya bergetar namun getaran itu terasa hangat.

'hem.. lembab dan manis' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Mau diceritakan apa yang terjadi?

Sungmin yang saat itu asyik bercerita dengan ryeowook tak melihat skateboard yang terparkir dengan seenaknya dijalan yang menurun. Disekolahnya memiliki lantai yang dibuat menurun. Sungmin terlalu bersemangat sampai akhirnya salah satu kakinya menaiki skateboard itu dan meluncur bebas dijalan turunan

" KYAAA`~~ AWAS! MINGGIR!HUWAAAAA TOLOOOONG!"

skateboard itu melaju kencang. Sungmin tak bisa mengendalikannya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Namun clingg sebuah cahaya terang benderang di hadapannya. Hanya sebuah efek berlebihan. Berdiri di sana namja tinggi idola para gadis _termasuk blue :p_ itu terbelalak melihat sungmin yang terjun menujunya

"KYAAA"

DDUK

BYURRR

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Segera saja kedua insan sejenis berbeda kadar ketampanan dan keimutan ini terjun bersama di kolam ikan sekolah tepat dibelakang kyuhyun tadi berdiri. Sungmin jatuh dengan pendaratan yang baik. Dirasanya ada sesuatu aneh dibibirnya. Mata nya terbelalak mendapati bibirnya yang sexy dengan segala ketidak sopanannya mendarat indah dibibir tebal namja tinggi itu.

" kyu" cicitnya. Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh sungmin. Diambilnya tasnya yang sudah pasti basah dan segera bangkit duluan menjauhi kolam

" KYUU~GOMA—.."

" ikannya bisa mati kalau kau kelamaan disana" lagi. Kyuhyun selalu memotong ucapan terimakasih sungmin untuknya. Sungmin sadar kyuhyun tak pernah membiarkan kata GOMAWO itu utuh diucapkannya. Selalu saja goma. Kasihankan wo nya gak kesebut mulu.

Dan kejadian bibir itu berefek sampai sekrang. Sungmin hanya bisa bergulung-gulung diranjang kamarnya sambil memegang secarik kertas ditangannya,

" malam ini aku harus mengatakannya. Harus!"

Diketiknya nomor yang dikertas itu di ponselnya. Tertera nama kyuhyun dikertas itu.

Jangan tanya dimana sungmin mendapatkan nomor itu. Tapi tanya apa saja yang dilakukannya sampai mendapat nomor itu. Menangis diruang kesiswaan. Hal yang terlalu ajaib untuk seusianya. Atau mungkin kekanakan.

" yeoboseyo"

" **nuguya" **

Untuk beberapa saat sungmin terdiam. Menormalkan degupan jantungnya yang mendadak cepat. Ah dia rasa dia jatuh cinta dengan namja dingin itu.

"err~ err~ a—aku sungmin. Aku mau bilang sesuatu kepadamu" dengan pelan sungmin mulai percakapan ini namun dengan singkatnya kyuhyun malah berkata

" **tak butuh"**

"ehh? Apa maksudnya?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan cepat. Kerutan mulai menghiasi dahinya. Hey. Kyuhyun tak butuh apa?

" **bicara denganmu" **

Jlebb

Rasanya ada paku tak kasat mata menghujam jantung sungmin. Sakit euy.. sakit! Dengan emosi sungmin membalas perkataan kyuhyun dengan sebuah ceramah singkat. Kultum. Kuliah tujuh jam.

" YA! Dasar manusia es. Sok dingin. Aku menelponmu baik-baik kau malah begitu. Baiklah aku tak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi. Good bye"

Dengar napas terengah sungmin menatap jengah ponsel pinknya yang menampilkan nomor yangbaru dihubunginya

" arrgggg... kyuhyunnie pabbo menyebalkan!"

**~KyuhyunLoveSungminLoveBlue~**

" vas bunga ini buatan bapak loh. Lihat indah bukan?"

Wow... para gadis menatap vas bunga dihadapannya. Vas bunga keramik itu nampak antik. Sungmin bahkan tak berkedip melihat vas bunga itu

" indahnya~~"

" biasa saja" suara datar itu merongrong masuk kegendang telinganya. Namun dia teringat kekesalannya kemaren yang masih berlanjut. Jadi tak ada respon untuk ocehan sidatar itu.

' ngobrol saja sama tembok hihihihi"

" bapak akan meletakkannya disini jadi kalian boleh melihatnya. Tapi ingat dijaga jangan sampai pecah" jung seonsaengnim mewanti-wanti. Harum bunga tersebar.

Pelajaran itupun berlangsung seperti biasa sampai tak disadari bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sungmin berlari menuju koridor kelasnya. Dia harus meletakkan absen kelas keruang guru. Ha. Duduk dengan ketua kelas itu berimbas kedirinya. Teman-temannya menyuruh lantaran dia duduk dengan si ketua kelas. Sungmin melirik kearah vas bunga. Bunganya mulai melayu. Dengan inisatif diambilnya vas bunga itu untuk diisi air

Prangg

Sungmin terdiam. Karena tidak hati-hati vas keramik itu meluncur bebas dari tangannya

'aduh bagaimana ini' digigitinya kuku jarinya. Sungmin selalu melakukan itu saat takut maupun terdesak. Dengan segera diambilnya lem lalu dilemnya bagian yang pecah. Selanjutnya sang bunga diselamatkan dengan mengambil botol air minieral. Setelahnya sungmin meninggalkan ruangan itu

' harus kabur sebelum ada yang melihat'

Namun sepertinya sungmin salah karena tanpa sadar seseorang berdiri diujung koridor

" dasar kelinci nakal" senyum terkembang di bibir tebalnya.

Keesokan harinya terjadi kegaduhan dikelas sungmin. Guru jung lagi menatap vas keramik hasil kerja kerasnya. Sungmin menunduk takut. Dan juga menyesal. Dia tak bisa melihat raut sedih jung seonsaengnim.

" aish kyuhyun.. kau lihat jung seonsaengnim menjadi sedih" gadis berkepang dua dengan name tag kang raerin menatap kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang

" kau sih kyu tidak hati-hati" kali ini teman kyuhyun yang namja yang berkata

Kenapa kyuhyun yang disalahkan? Bukannya sungmin pelakunya?

" bagaimana bisa vas ini jatuh?" tanya jung seonsaengnim sendu

" aku tak sengaja. Tanganku licin. Lagian ini juga salah seonsaengnim. Lain kali buatlah vas yang anti pecah. Jadi anak ceroboh sepertiku tak akan mengulangi kejadian ini" kyuhyun berkata sambil ekor matanya melirik seseorang yangterduduk disana sambil merunduk.

" baiklah kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya. Dan cho kyuhyun sebagai hukumannya kau harus membersihkan wc lantai 3"

Sungmin bergidik. Wc lantai 3 itu sangat menyeramkan dan kotor. Terlebih sudah lama tidak dipakai. Hah dia tak bisa membayangkan bila dia yang dihukm begitu. Tapi dia tak enak hati. Biar bagaimana pelaku sebenarnya adalah dirinya. Bukan kyuhyun.

Plok

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat sungmin berbalik kebelakang. Kyuhyun memilih duduk dipojokan. Namun kyuhyun menepuk bahu sungmin tanpa menoleh. Seakan memberi tanda ' tenang saja. Kau selamat!" sungmin menggigit harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

**~KyuhyunLoveSungminLoveBlue~**

Sret

Sret

Sret

Maju mundur kain pel itu dilantai. Namja tampan itu melakukan tugasnya ogah-ogahan. Dia sungguh malas melakukan ini semua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hukuman tetap hukuman. Dan sebagai pria sejati pantang baginya untuk kabur begitu saja. Dia harus bertanggung jawab

"kyu~"

Suara lembut itu membuat kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu. Sungmin disana berdiri dengan ragu.

"boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun memandang sungmin bingung

" apa diluar terpajang kata kyuhyun's room? Tidak kan? Jadi kau masuk saja terserah padamu"sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Digenggamnya erat tali tasnya melihat penderitaan kyuhyun yang maju mundur mengepel

" biar aku yang pel" sungmin mencoba menarik kayu pel namun segera ditahan oleh sungmin

" berikan padaku. Kau taukan siapa sebenarnya yang memecahkan vas bunga itu" sungmin tetap mencoba menarik tapi kyuhyun juga keukeh menahan

" aku yang memecahkannya jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi pulanglaah."

Greep

Sungmin memegang kedua pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendadak kaku. Sungmin bisa mendengar degupan kencang di dada kyuhyun. Dan dia menikmatinya

" kyuhyunnie, aku mau bilang.."

" pulanglaah" kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan sungmin.

" kyu.. Sampai kapan kau akan memotong segala ucapanku. Kau hanya cukup mendengar tak usah meresponku jika itu membuatmu lega. Kyuhyunnie, aku mau bilang gomawo. suku kata itu selalu ingin ku ucapkan kepadamu tapi kau selalu memotong ucapanku. Kau mungkin membenciku karena segala kebodohanku yang membuatmu risih kepadaku. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Kau selalu menolongku kapan pun. Aku bahkan menganggap kau pahlawanku. Jadi izinkan aku mengatakannya sekali lagi. Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Gomawo jeongmal goma—"

Chuu

Kedua Bibir itu menempel. Kyuhyun memegang kepala sungmin kuat. Memenjarakan lidah sungmin kedalam ciuman yang panas. Dengan lumatan. Seperti ada sebuah rasa mendalam yang berbaur seiring pertarungan lidah itu. Sungmin terengah ini pertama untuknya. Dan kyuhyun menyerangnya sekuat ini. pasokan udaranya menipis. Didorongnya badan kyuhyun. Sehingga pertarungan mereka berakhir. Sungmin menghirup napas rakus. Dan kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

" kenapa kau menciumku kyu? Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih" sungmin menatap kyuhyun bingung. Masih dirasanya debaran jantungnya yang berdetum. Hah serasa ada konser akbar di jantungnya kini

" kau juga dulu menciumku. Padahal saat itu aku hanya melihatmu meluncur dengan skateboard" balas kyuhyun dengan mimik tak mau kalah.

" jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu" wajah sungmin memerah. Itu adalah kejadian yang memalukan

"aku memang tak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu. Sudah sepantasnya aku menolong orang yang kucintai. Lee sungmin saranghaeyo~"

Sungmin mendadak membeku apa kupingnyaharus diperiksa di THT takutnya dia salah pendengaran.

"a—apa maksudmu?"  
kyuhyun mengacak rambut sungmin gemas.

" lebih dari sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang selalu ingin kau katakan padaku aku lebih menginginkan kau mengatakan cinta untukku."

" itu sebabnya kau selalu memotong ucapan terima kasihku?"

" yah tentu saja. Untuk orang yang kau cintai nyawapun akan kau serahkan bukan. Begitupun denganku. Aku tak mau melihat cintaku kesulitan. Untuk itu aku menolongmu. Dan semua ledekan itu aku sengaja mengatakannya. Karena bibir mu itu selalu membuatku selalu mempoutkan bibirmu saat kesal denganku. Dan aku suka itu" ditariknya sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" sejak kapan kau mencintaiku kyu?" sungmin mendongak meminta jawaban

" sejak kita duduk dibangku yang sama. Kau duduk disampingku lebih tepatnya"

Sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun. Mereka sebangku mulai saat pertama kali memasuki sma. Selama itu kah kyuhyun mencintainya? Sedangkan dirinya baru menyadari mencintai kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

" jadi, mau menjadi kekasihku, cinta?" kyuhyun mentap penuh harapan ke sungmin. Dan segaris senyuman sungmin membawa kelegaan sendiri untuk kyuhyun.

" aku mau menjadi orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Tapi aku ini orang yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Pasti kyuhyun akan tertekan memiliki keasih sepertiku"

" lebih tertekan lagi jika kekasihku bukan kau. Aku mencintai hatimu. Bukan fisik maupun otakmu. Aku mencintai perasaan cintamu. Jadi cukup lihat aku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai. Aku hanya membutuhkan itu"

Sungmin memeluk erat tubuhkyuhyun. Dia bahagia. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa kyuhyun selalu memotong ucapan terima kasihnya. Bukan karena kyuhyun membencinya namun karena kyuhyun mencintainya.

" kyu~~"

"hem"

" kyuhyunnie, aku mau bilang... saranghae"

" nado saranghae chagiya"

" kyu~~"

" hem ?apalagi?"

" kau harus menembak ulangku ditempat lain"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis bingung

" kenapa?"

" ya! Kyu kau lihat tempat apa ini. masak tempat jadian kita ini adalah wc yang kotor begini. Pokoknya kita belum sah sebelum kyu menembak ku di tempat lain"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat –calon-kekasihnya itu.

" baiklah chagiya. Aku akan menembak mu dengan cintaku. Jadi bersiaplah."

" aku tak perlu persiapan untuk menerima cintamu. Karena aku sudah sangat siap di tembak olehmu."

" ya sudah kajja!"

Yah akhirnya. Semua berakhir indah.

Blue cuman mau bilang ffnya selesai

FIN

Ff oneshot pertama blue hadir menghiasi layar kaca ffn anda.

Terinspirasi gara-gara baca komik miko adikku. Beberapa scene aku ambil dan dimodifikasi *ceileh bahasnya*

Sudah baca jangan lupa review. ^^

South Sulawesi, 22 September 2013. 00:19

Sign

** BLUE **


End file.
